Questionable Emotions
by Ravenbolt
Summary: Can Kiba and Naruto reallise that their likeing for eachother is more than a friendship? Or will their stubborness prevail? Chapter's 1&2 were combined into one and editedChapter 2 was written by Kikky Killer of Blonds
1. Enter Sakura! revised

Questionable Emotions

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, if I did, Kiba and Naruto would be a couple in the actual anime and Naruto would already be the Hokage. This is a Yaoi fic, meaning boy/boy relationships are involved... Please bare with me, I haven't written a fanfic in about 3 years and they sucked when I did write them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto found himself starring into the cold eyes of an enemy shinobi. The mission had been relatively simple, even a person of Naruto's intellect could understand it. The Raikage was on a diplomatic trip to Konoha and he needed extra security. From the borders of the fire country, the trip had gone smoothly, rearing the village of Konoha though, they were attacked by a small task force sent by Orochimaru himself. The Raikage and his escorts broke up, allowing the Raikage to reach the village.

After a relatively quick battle, Orochimaru's forces retreated, but Naruto, being ever impulsive set chase. Naruto had chased them until they reached a small river; the enemy ninja turned around at the river and smiled to themselves. In horror, Naruto realized his situation and he made a desperate attempt to dodge as multiple water jutsu techniques were hurled at him. Making an intricate back flip, Naruto landed on a thick oak branch, as he looked up, he was bashed in the face by a water technique and was knocked out. Naruto fell out of the tree and landed with a loud thud on the grass below, the enemy ninja made their escape leaving Naruto in the grass; cold, wet, and beaten.

An hour after his defeat, Naruto woke up, feeling warm and comfortable, he realized he was resting in someone's lap. Looking up, his eyes adjusted to the dimming light of the setting sun, and he saw to his shock, a worried looking Kiba. "Naruto! You shouldn't do such idiotic things; it took Akamaru almost an hour to find you after you ran off!" Akamaru barked as if agreeing with Kiba. "You're an idiot: Kiba said plainly, and Naruto's cheeks reddened with anger and embarrassment.

"I didn't ask for your help Dog breath!" Naruto yelled, "And I don't need it!" Naruto push himself up and started walking back leaving Kiba behind. "See if I help you again!" Kiba yelled after him. Kiba also pushed himself up, and ran after Naruto, with Akamaru in tow.

"You could at least be grateful", Kiba said when he finally caught up. The rest of their trip was spent in silence; they returned to the village and made their reports to the Hokage. After being dismissed, Kiba followed Naruto outside, "Hey… Naruto?" Kiba said in a nervous tone. "What, Dog breathe? Why do you keep following me?" Naruto replied turning and facing Kiba.

Kiba sighed and uttered "nothing…" quickly taking his leave, and heading toward the direction of his home, Akamaru following behind. Naruto sighed and wondered if he had been too mean, he decided he didn't care and also headed back towards his home. After walking a few steps, Naruto cursed to himself, his conscious getting the better of him, and he ran off in the direction Kiba had gone.

Kiba had gotten almost half way to his home, when he randomly decided to sit down next to a large building. "Akamaru…I don't know what's wrong with me…" Kiba reached out gently and stroked his dog's head. Kiba looked at Akamaru and remembered a time, when his puppy had been helpless and defenseless he swore then, that he would always protect Akamaru. When Kiba had seen Naruto lying there on the ground, unconscious, he had the urge to protect Naruto also. Naruto has strong and capable of protecting himself, but in Kiba's logic, seeing Naruto lying there unconsciously was reminiscent of his puppy, Akamaru. Akamaru made a semi-loud bard, which pulled Kiba out of his thoughts.

Above the city, the sky had darkened, with thick cloud cover, and the shroud of night. Rain droplets began to fall all around them as Naruto approached Kiba and Akamaru. "You called me an idiot, yet you're the one sitting in the rain" Naruto said in an unusually serious tone. Kiba looked at Naruto dismayed at the fact Naruto had come to him. "At least I don't always go off and challenge everyone, or always resort to fighting over other tactics" Kiba stated plainly.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say to that, he wasn't even sure why he had chased after Kiba. Kiba stood up, uneasy with the situation, and his heart felt like it skipped a beat as Naruto walked closer to him. "We should get out of the rain" Kiba said nervously, "Let me walk you to your apartment" Kiba said looking even more nervous. Naruto, who was getting tired of the nervous and dark mood, smiled at Kiba with his trademark look and nodded in agreement. Kiba and Naruto walked in the rain towards Naruto's apartment, Naruto rambled on about unimportant and almost childlike things.

Kiba hadn't really been listening to anything Naruto was saying, he was deep in thought, wondering what exactly this feeling inside him was. Kiba felt warm, yet longing, as if he wanted something he didn't feel he could reach. Kiba had after thought about love, everyone did, he thought about what he hoped his love would be like. Kiba wanted someone to just be there, someone who cared with all their heart, to complete him. Hinata was a girl, who he thought he liked, but Kiba realized she was like a sister to him; he had never even really considered the other girls. They were all so obsessed with Sasuke; they weren't willing to be with other people.

They had finally arrived at Naruto's apartment and Kiba turned around to walk back to his own home. Naruto grabbed his arm though and tugged him toward the apartment building. "You can't go home now, it's too late and you're too wet, stay here…" Naruto said invitingly. Kiba looked a bit embarrassed but quickly washed that feeling away, "Yeah, you're right I guess…" Kiba said. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru made their way into the building and up the stairs to Naruto's apartment.

Once they had entered, Naruto went into his bedroom, leaving Kiba standing in his entrance way, dripping on the floor. Kiba stared blankly at the apartment, and waited for Naruto to return; he shivered a little and waited. Naruto finally came out of his room after a few moments wearing his usual night clothes and holding some spare clothes for Kiba. Kiba looked at the simple clothes and then at Naruto, he couldn't help but notice that Naruto looked kind of cute in his night clothes. "Here, you can change in my room if you want" Naruto said as he handed the clothes to Kiba. Kiba took the clothes and gave Naruto a grateful look "thanks" he said, before going into Naruto's room and changing, coming out a few minutes later in a plain white t-shirt with a pair of blue and white striped pajama bottoms. Kiba and Naruto gave each other one last nervous look before Naruto grabbed some pillows and blankets and told Kiba he could sleep on the couch, Kiba thanked Naruto and made himself comfortable while Naruto went to bed in his room. Naruto and Kiba fell asleep thinking about each other and wondering what these strange feelings were, Naruto, secretly hoping to get closer to Kiba and find out.

Naruto woke up earlier than he normally did; he instantly remembered that Kiba was currently sleeping on his couch; so he walked out of his bedroom to check on the boy. Kiba was sprawled out on the couch snoring wildly loud; his t-shirt had come up a bit and exposed his lower stomach. Naruto being wildly perverted blushed immediately when he saw this and smiled goofily to himself. Kiba shifted onto his side and yawned, he outstretched his arms, lightly opened his eyes, he took a look around. Drowsily glancing up, Kiba looked directly into the currently blushing and shocked face of Naruto.

"Naruto… what are you blushing for?" Kiba said sleepily. "Eh… heh… hehe… no... no reason…" Naruto said nervously while poking his two index fingers together. Both Kiba and Naruto heard a soft tapping on the window, Naruto turned and looked at the window and his face immediately lit up. "Sakura Chan!" Naruto practically sung as he ran to the window and opened it to allow her entrance. "Naruto, Sasuke wanted us to all go out and train today… we will meet you at the usual bridge location." Sakura said, she narrowed her eyes and added "don't be late!", and then she was gone.

Naruto waved after her and yelled "Okay Sakura Chan!" saying this happily, completely forgetting Kiba's presence. Kiba felt furious at how quickly Sakura had claimed Naruto's attention, but then realized to his horror that he was jealous. Kiba wasn't sure what to make of this; he lay back down and wondered if he should just go home. Naruto, having already forgotten Kiba's presence because of Sakura, ran into his room and came out minutes later wearing his trademark orange outfit. Naruto was already out the door before Kiba could even mutter a 'hey' at him.

Kiba left hurt and empty, he found his now dry clothes and changed into them, putting his blankets and pillows wherever he thought Naruto would find them and left, heading back towards his home. Naruto made his way towards the bridge, running at a normal pace, in the distance he could see the raven haired boy he had went through so much trouble to save, and next to him was the currently flirtatious pink haired Sakura. "Oh Sasuke, I can't wait to see how strong you've gotten." Sakura said cheerfully, as she flirted with Sasuke. Naruto approached the group and Sasuke gave him the usual look, "Sakura Chan! I'm on time!" Naruto announced overenthusiastically. "Yeah yeah, that's nice Naruto." Sakura said completely blowing Naruto off.

"So… wait… Naruto?" Sakura said, she paused and then looked at Naruto, "When did Kiba leave?" Naruto stared blankly as if he couldn't comprehend what Sakura had just said. Suddenly Naruto let out a scream of panic and he ran as fast as he could towards his apartment, leaving Sasuke and Sakura dumbfounded, they looked at each other and sweat dropped at Naruto's stupidity. Naruto's heart raced as he made his way around the winding streets towards his apartment, as he neared the building he spotted Kiba's figure in the distance. Kiba appeared to be walking back towards his home.

Naruto stopped running and stared at the boy; he was walking slowly and sagging his shoulders, his coat hood up over his brown hair. Unsure of what to do, Naruto took off in the boy's direction, hoping to catch up with him. Kiba cursed to himself "that moron…" he said mournfully, he resisted the urge to cry over such an unimportant matter, it was his own fault anyways, Kiba thought to himself. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled loudly, causing the dog nin to stop wide eyed and dead in his tracks. Kiba turned around just in time to watch, stunned, as Naruto flung his arms around Kiba and squeezed him.

Naruto moved his left arm around Kiba's shoulder and positioned his right arm around Kiba's waist, pulling the boy closer to his body and furiously spewing apologies at the boy. Kiba was completely stunned; he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and felt the warmth of Naruto's body. Kiba leaned into Naruto a bit and held back the tears he felt too manly to let fall, ignoring the fact that multiple people were now staring at the two boys. The two boys stood there for a few moments and then both silently decided to walk the short distance to Naruto's home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 1, please review! I beg of yee!!! . '


	2. Enter Shikamaru! revised

Enter Shikamaru

Side Notes: This chapter was written by my friend Kikky Killer of Blonds, all credit goes to her for this chapter. On that topic, in your reviews please state whether you want me or her to write the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kiba and Naruto got back to the Kyuubi's holder's apartment, they sat down on the couch. Naruto's arms never left the Inuzuka's waist.

"Kiba, your more important to me then being on time for Sasuke's training." the blond told the brunette, making the dog-boy blush deeply. Naruto smiled as the pink covered Kiba's nose and cheeks.

"Really? The only thing, I thought was more important then training was ramen." the Inuzuka spoke shyly, the blush deepening. The blond squeezed the brunette and then nuzzled him.

"Your even more important then ramen..." Naruto exclaimed, before realizing that he was flirting. The blond began to blush. "Kiba you should go home..."He spoke nervously now."Your sister is probably worried about you." the blond spoke nervously. The Inuzuka's eyes widened, then he nodded.

Kiba got up and left. Leaving the comfortable, warm Naruto behind.

When the Inuzuka got home, he got a long lecture from his sister. It was long, boring lecture. Hana had a bad rambling problem. So she rambled on and on for an hour. Finally, she got tired and left him alone.

Kiba left the house soon after. He wandered the village, bored to tears. After a while, he sat under a tree in the park.

The Inuzuka sat in the park, petting Akamaru. The dog-lover was very confused now, about his emotions toward the Kyuubi's holder. Why had he felt sad, when Naruto forgot him? Why had he felt jealous about Sakura? Why did he feel butterflies when the blond squeezed him?

All these things were confusing to Kiba. Could it be that deep down, the dog-boy had a crush on Naruto. The Inuzuka shook his head violently.

No, that was wrong. It had to be strong friendship, and that was all. Or, maybe he did have a crush.

He sighed, this was confusing. Why were teenage emotions confusing, why couldn't they be simple?

The brunette got a thought light bulb. He knew the answer. Go ask Shikamaru.

Why Shika, because the Nara and Neji Hyuuga have been together for a whole year. A whole year of happiness. The lazy nin was a perfect target for questioning.

Kiba got up and headed to the Nara home. However, before the dog-boy saw the ramen shop. The Inzuka boy went over the couple. the dog-boy sneaked up behind the lazy nin.

"Hey Shika-chan!" the dog-nin shouted at the shadow user. Shikamaru winced, and Neji glared at the Inuzuka.

"Watch yourself dog boy!" Neji snapped at Kiba. The dog-boy whimpered.

"All I need is Shika's advice." the lazy nin, cleaned out his ears, and shook his head.

"Alright. Talk Kiba. What do you want?" the Nara asked, and the winced when Kiba kissed his cheek. That made the Hyuuga growl, and hug Shika. The lazy nin sighed, and patted Neji's hand that were around his waist.

The Inuzuka simply blinked innocently at them. "Well," the dog-boy began. "I was wondering how you two got together?" Kiba finished nervously. Shikamaru's eye widened.

"Why do you want to know that?" Shika asked, confused. Neji blinked, and then buried his face in the Nara's shoulder. Kiba Inuzuka began to blush deeply and also started to shiver with nervousness.

"Well, I have been having stranger feeling for someone. And I was wondering if you guys felt that way before you got together." the Inuzuka explained nervously. the dog-lover began to blush, as Shikamaru began chuckle. Neji also had a humoring look.

"So dog-boy fell in love. Alright! I'll tell you how, if you tell me who you've fallen for." Shika answered, still laughing a little. Neji moved his face into Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Shika-chan, I'm in love with..."Kiba paused, he had to come up with a lie."I'm in love with Hinata Hyuuga..." the Inuzuka lied. Shika looked at the dog boy strangely.

"I don't believe you, Kiba." the Nara exclaimed, boredly. the dog-lover pouted and looked at the lazy nin. "Tell the truth Kiba. Or, I'm not telling you anything." Shika told the Inuzuka smugly. Kiba pouted, and then tilted his head innocently.

"Fine, I'm in love with..." Kiba paused again. He didn't want Neji and Shikamaru to know that he thought that he had emotions for Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja. But he guessed the Nara could see right through him, so there was no point in lieing about the situation. "I think I'm falling in love with Naruto." the Inuzuka said, pausing before the blonds' name.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and Neji's eyes got smaller. The Hyuuga's eyes couldn't get any bugger. The Nara smiled after a while, and the Hyuuga prodigy giggled a bit.

"Naruto huh? He'll be good for you. He's protective, you'll need him." Shika told the dog-boy. Kiba blushed and clinched his fist. Seeing this, Neji hid his face in Shikamaru's shoulder.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!? I'm not weak! I can protect myself! I just like him, I don't need him to protect me!" the Inuzuka snapped at the couple. The Nara sighed, annoyed. Neji looked at the dog-lover strangely his eyes darted a little. The Hyuuga then let out a small giggle. Shika looked at the prodigy and smiled at him.

"Hyuuga, I swear you act more like a girl around me everyday. Oh, and Kiba that's not what I meant. I meant, that' he'll be good for you because, your sensitive." the shadow user answered, and he smirked at the Hyuuga. Kiba stared at the two in confusion. Shikamaru sighed, annoyed again. "Your very dumb Kiba." the Nara said dully. The Inuzuka pouted. The Hyuuga prodigy decided it was his turn, if he could stop giggling.

"Kiba! Naruto's good for you, because he can comfort you in your sensitive moments." Neji explained, through giggles. Kiba made an "o" shape with his mouth. Shika nodded agreeing with his Hyuuga boyfriend.

"Long story short, do what your heart tells you to do." Shikamaru said, before reaching behind him. The prodigy let out a squeal soon afterwards. The Hyuuga then buried his face in the Nara's shoulder. Kiba stared at the couple in disbelief. The Inuzuka never thought he would see the day where the prodigy giggle and squeal. Let alone be protective over anyone that wasn't in the Hyuuga Clan. The dog-boy blushed, and he nodded.

"Thanks. I'll do that. Do what my heart says." Kiba said, before leaving to find Naruto.

_**With Squad 7**_

Naruto watched Sakura practice her ginjustus. He sighed and then walked over to the pink haired girl. The girl's green gaze fell on him.

"Naruto for the last time! I don't want to go out with you!" the annoying pink hair haired girl snapped at the blond. Naruto sweat dropped, and his face dropped.

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to ask if you...if you understand emotions really well?" Naruto asked the girl. The pink haired ninja bit back a laugh. The blond stared at her.

"I understand emotions just fine. But, if it's to win my heart, your barking up the wrong tree." the girl stated simply. The Kyuubi's holder snapped at her. the green eyed kunochi looked shocked and surprised.

"It's not for you! It's for Kiba! Every time I see him, my heart speeds up. Every time he looks sad, I want to wipe away his tears and beat the shit out of the person that made him sad. Every time we touch, I feel like I'm going to heaven. Every time-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura's finger on his lips.

"Naruto, your in love with Kiba Inuzuka." the girl stated in a low, slow voice. The blonds' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I'm in love with Kiba." a grin soon spread across the blonds' face.

Kakashi, whom was watching from a tree close by, looked up to the sky.

"It's times like this, where I miss you the most...My Obito-chan." the grey haired jounin said, with closed eyes. Unknown to the copy-ninja, a 13 year old ghost then hugged him. The ghost then let out his ghostly response.

"I love you, Kashi-kun. I miss you too. I'm still waiting and I'll wait, until you join me, in the honor of being killed in action." the ghost, Obito, whispered into Kakashi's ear. the jounin smiled to himself, as the ghost disappeared.

The blond smiled to himself, as he ran off to confess his new found love.

Meanwhile, Kiba was racing across the village to spill his heart out to the blond. That's when the Inuzuka felt his small body run into another body. He then felt something cold hit the top of his head. Cold, and wet something. The brunette looked up, and saw tears coming from a person he least expected them to.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, making the person take their hands away from their face.

No make-up, no stupid kitty hat thing, and no black jumpsuit. Instead, the person, Kankuro, had a slightly redden face, and wearing clothes way to big for him.

Despite all that dumb black jumpsuit showed, the middle Suna sibling was very slim. He was also the uke to Shino, so he had to be careful. Shino wasn't a gentle jealous type.

These facts didn't stop the Inuzuka's mind from wondering. What the hell had Shino done?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 2


End file.
